Solace
by Maplefrost
Summary: There they were. They were holding hands, smiling. NancyxDodger fic. Pleae R&R!


"I's already told ya. She ain't been up to nothin'!" Dodger renched himself from Bill's grasp and ran. Bill ran after him, but lost him after he'd run a few blocks. With a huff he leaned forward on his knees, Who needed Dodger? He had other contacts.

He only had to talk to another boy, one out of Fagin's gang, that he'd employed, seeing as he'd never really trusted Dodger. He got all the information he needed; Nancy was taking Oliver to the Brownlows at midnight on London Bridge.

----x--X--x----

Nancy weaved through the crowds of people, her eyes searching for Mr. Brownlow. She had gone back to Fagin's to find that Oliver had disappeared. She was about to go back home when she felt and hand on her shoulder.

"Bill!" she murmured. Bill pulled her away from the crowd.

"You was followed yesterday," Bill informed her once they were away from the crowd. "Don't lie to me."

"It's not what you're thinking', Bill," Nancy assured him, taking a few steps away from her. Bullseye pulled out of his grasp and ran off, but Bill was too focused on Nancy to notice.

----x--X--x----

Dodger stood underneath the London Bridge sign, not paying any particular attention to anything. He rocked back and forth on his heels, scanning the crowd with his eyes.

He stood there, undisturbed, until he felt something pulling on the leg of his breeches. He looked down.

"'Ey there, Bullseye!" Dodger crooned, stooping down to scratch the dog's ear. "Where's yer mum an' dad?"

But the dog didn't want to be petted. He walked away from Dodger and stopped. He walked a little farther and stopped again. Then he barked.

"Do you want me to follow ya, boy?" Dodger asked. Bullseye barked again. "Okay, Bullseye," Dodger muttered, picking up the dog's lead. "Take me where ya want me to go."

----x--X--x----

Bill came closer. "Didn't think you'd double cross me, Nance," he muttered.

"It's for Oliver, Bill," Nancy said, her voice trying to convince him that she had done nothing against him.

"Everyone else, not you."

"I was just trying to 'elp 'im, Bill!"

Bill remained silent a few moments, and then advanced again. "Trying to get back at me, are ya?

Nancy's eyes widened. "No, I…I wouldn't, Bill-"

"Is it 'cause I used to knock ya about?" Bill asked.

Nancy shook her head. "I swear to God…on my life, Bill…"

"Strike afore you get struck, is what I knows."

"Nah, I wouldn't try to harm you, Bill-" Nancy screamed as Bill raised his cane and hit her shoulder. He continued to beat her until Nancy could feel only pain. Suddenly, she heard barking in the distance.

"Get off 'er, you filthy murderer!" Nancy heard someone yell, and the constant hits slowed. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

Dodger had jumped on Bill's back and was hitting him everywhere he could. Bill stumbled backwards and turned frantically, trying to dislodge the pickpocket. "Get outta 'ere, Nance!" Dodger yelled, hoping she had the strength to do so. But Nancy was too hurt to move, lying on the ground, motionless.

Dodger let out a roar of fury and seized the cane from Bill. He jumped off the man and swung the cane blindly, feeling the cane crack bone. "You'll…pay…for…this…Bill…Sykes!" Eventually, he took one last swing, aimed for Bill's neck. There was a sickening crunch, and a gurgle from Bill. Dodger opened his eyes, and saw Bill lying at his feet, with blood running from his mouth. He twitched once more and then was still.

Dodger immediately ran to Nancy, kneeling down next to her. "Nance, Nancy, please wake up," Dodger's voice was strained with hurt, and his eyes watered. "Nancy!"

Nancy didn't move for a few minutes. Then she blinked. "D…Dodge?"

Dodger let out a shaky sigh of relief. "Nance…it's okay, Bill's gone, 'e's dead. 'E won't 'urt ya anymore."

Nancy took in a shallow breath and opened her mouth to speak.

"No, no," Dodger warned softly. "Don't talk. We've got to get you somewhere, to a doctor. It's gonna be alright-"

"No it's not, Dodger," Nancy murmured. "I'm not going to make it."

Dodger stared at her in shock. "Yes, you are, Nancy. You 'ave to, you 'ave to!" The tears were pouring from his eyes hard now. "I…I love you, Nancy."

"I love you too, Dodger."

Dodger blinked. "Wot did you say?"

Nancy smiled. "I said, I love you too." She let out a soft cough.

"Shush…" Dodger murmured. He softly pressed his lips to Nancy's, and started to stroke the hair out of her eyes. Nancy smiled.

"I love you, D-Dodge," she stuttered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Nancy," Dodger whispered, taking her hand. Nancy held it tight.

After a few moments, Dodger felt the grip on his hand go slack. Nancy's hand was getting colder. He looked down into her still smiling face. "Nance," he choked through tears.

----x--X--x----

"Dodger? Ms. Nancy? Dodge!"

Oliver called to the two, Mr. Brownlow and Rose just behind him. Behind them were a large crowd of people, including several magistrates. Oliver turned a corner and screamed.

Nancy laid on the ground, dead and still smiling. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises, showing how she died. Dodger was next to her. He held her hand, while in the other hand he held Bill's gun, which was still smoking. He was smiling as well. Unlike Nancy, he didn't have any cuts or bruises.

He just had one hole in the side of his head.


End file.
